KataraZukoHOW COULD YOU?
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Katara and Zuko, in the aftermath of the battle at Ba Sing Sai. They both feel betrayed, and are torn between other relationships. Ships: Maiko, Zutara, Kataang, and slight Tokka.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people

Hi people! Larka speaking to you, with my first Zutara Fan Fiction ever. This also happens to be my first regular fan fiction ever, so don't judge me too harshly.

Zuko's POV

'_I blew it. I can't believe…why did I do this? How could I betray Katara?'_

I stared down at Ba Sing Sai. My sister Azula stood next to me, a smirk on her face. I knew why she was smiling. I also knew I should be smiling too. I was Prince Zuko, I was a conqueror. My sister and I had just taken down the walls of the safest Earth Kingdom city in the whole world. But I was wondering if I had done the right thing. I had betrayed my uncle and also Katara…a girl who wanted to heal the scar that disfigured half my face, and marked the shame of my banishment from the Fire Nation. For a moment, I had thought that she could heal my heart, too.

"Zuzu?" Azula was staring at me.

"What?"

"We just took Ba Sing Sai, and you're about to take your place as the rightful prince of the Fire Nation – you look like your best friend just died." She analyzed my face. She wouldn't know everything…but then again, Azula was smart like that.

"You're guilty because after everything Uncle did for you, you captured him, and more or less threw him into prison."

"Well, yeah." I admitted. _Thank God that she didn't know about Katara._ I thought.

Azula shrugged.

"Think of it this way Zuko. Uncle wanted you to be happy. So now, you'll be happy, but at home." She flipped her bangs back, and walked away into the Earth King's palace. I watched her. She didn't know…I knew I would never be completely happy without Katara…_but after I helped Azula take down Aang, she probably hates_ _me._ I thought. I followed Azula. I found her with her partners, Mai and Tylee. Mai was pretty and Goth, and she was reasonable. Tylee on the other hand, was preppy and hyper. She wasn't my type.

We boarded our balloon with idle chatter in the air, and flew swiftly to the palace…my home. I sat next to Mai, because she was quiet. She placed her hand on mine and smiled at me. I smiled, and stared out the window.

Was it possible…could Mai be my new Katara?

All right, that's the end, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm working on another! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's POV

The Gaang and I were on an uninhabited island…temporarily. We were just there for a brief rest for Aang. We had left the others on a boat after Aang tried to save us by running away. But, we had caught up to him, and we were going to catch up to the others for the invasion of the Fire Nation. My thoughts drifted to a boy that I remember…long beautiful black hair, Topaz eyes that comforted your very soul, scarred face, confused life…Zuko, a betrayer, and the boy I loved to the end of the universe. I wasn't supposed to love him…it just…happened.

"Katara?" A soft voice interrupted my thinking. Aang stood above me.

"Aang!" I laughed, and smiled at him. Aang was like a brother to me, and a lifelong friend. I knew he wanted to be my boyfriend…but, we weren't there. Aang sat down next to me, and stared off into the sunset.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"If you loved someone, but didn't know if they loved you back… what would you do? Would you…tell them? Or would you just wait for them to tell you?"

_I'm an expert on THAT subject_. I thought, thinking of Zuko. Aloud, I said,

"Aang, if you love someone, than you should know that you know when they love you, you have to quietly tell them."

Aang looked me in the eye, and I knew what he meant.

"Aang…" I said. He placed a finger on my lips, and then brushed his hand across my cheek.

"Katara…" He murmured, and I sighed, and prepared for what was about to happen. He bent his face to mine, and brushed his lips across mine. I breathed, and kissed him back. He slipped his hands over my back, and brought me closer to him.

'_This is so WRONG.' _I thought, but dropped myself to the inevitable. Zuko was never coming back to me. Aang could be mine. I knew he truly loved me. Zuko didn't, or he would have never betrayed me so…

I pressed my lips against Aang's harder, and we sat entwined together for a long time. I finally pulled back, and gasped for breath. He smiled at me, and helped me up. He pulled me down to the campfire, our hands still entwined together. Momo the flying Lemur and Appa the flying bison both looked intently at Aang in particular.

"Where have you two been?" Toph asked us, her face smirking. I had a feeling that she'd felt every one of our movements through EarthBending. Sokka just sharpened his sword in the light of the campfire, and smiled warmly at us. _Toph probably told him everything._ I thought, surprised at how much that didn't bother me.

"Katara and I…um…we were just…well…" Aang stammered, answering Toph's question, and looking at me for help.

"Dude, we know." Sokka said.

'_So she did tell him.'_ I thought. I laughed. I leaned against Aang's shoulder. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. Toph made a gagging sound.

"Enough mushy stuff," She complained. "I'm gonna puke. And you guys are going to have to clean it up, because I can't see." She snickered at her own joke. I glared at her, gave Aang a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and yawned my way into my sleeping bag.

That night, I had a whopper of a nightmare. Zuko was there. He was looking at something behind me, and he was crying, terrible, heartbroken sobs. I whirled around, and saw two pictures. The first was of Aang and me kissing. The second was of Aang and me holding hands. I was smiling happily in both.

"_Zuko, I can explain…"_ I cried, reaching for him. Zuko walked backwards, swinging his head back and forth like he couldn't believe it.  
_"Katara, you can't hurt me like this!" _he shouted, and he blew away like sand on a wind.

I woke up, my scream muffled by the pillow. Everyone else was still asleep. I crawled out of the sleeping bag, and swiftly dressed in my Fire Nation clothes. I walked to the place where Aang and I had kissed last night. I sat down, and looked at the water splashing against the shore. I WaterBent some of the water, and twirled it around my fingers. Try as I might, Zuko's betrayed expression seemed fixed in my mind. A tear trickled down my face. _I've betrayed Zuko now,_ I thought,_ so now…I guess we're even._ It hurt…knowing that.

Aang's POV

I woke up from a wonderful night's sleep. For a while, I just sat, immobile, just thinking about last night. I had done it…I had achieved what I had wanted to do ever since I had first seen her. I had Katara as my girlfriend. And she…where was Katara anyway?

"Katara?" I whispered, and saw that her sleeping bag was empty. I looked away, and saw her looking out to the sea a little way away. I snuck up behind her. "Surprise." I said brightly

She turned and smiled at me. I sat down next to her, and held her hand.

"What's on your mind?" I asked softly,

Katara stared straight ahead as she answered.

"I…felt…great… last night. But…I had a dream that Zuko was…"

"Zuko?" I asked angrily, "I will never forgive that JERK for siding with Azula!" Katara sighed.

"Zuko was my friend for a bit there Aang." I felt as if a brick had slid down into my stomach.

"We…well…It was something back then, Aang. I care about you now."

I blew out my breath. So she wasn't going to break my heart.

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare." I murmured, wrapping my hand around hers, and kissing her briefly,

"I guess I should pull breakfast together." She said, and squeezed my hand before making a rice pudding. Toph and Sokka staggered into the cooking area, and gave themselves helpings of it. I stood up, and gave myself some. _Katara smiled easily_, I noticed_, much more since our kiss last night._ I realized I loved her, and if Zuko ever came near her, he was going to AirBend him to the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko's POV

I stood next to Mai in the garden. It was nearly empty. We sat down by a tree. I leaned against the tree, and felt the bark poking me. I looked at Mai. She was beautiful in the light, her dark hair spilling free of its tie, and her eyes closed. I suddenly felt a bolt of sadness, for not having Katara by my side.

"Zuko?" Mai asked, her eyes still closed,

"Mmm?"

"What do you think it is? This…this thing between us?"

I sighed. It was time to let Katara go…leave my love in the back of me head…and have her face etched in my memory always.

"I think you look a bit cold." I whispered. I leaned down, and kissed her gently on the lips once. She smiled and opened her eyes. She hugged herself closer to me, and stared up at my face. She wasn't Katara, but…maybe…she might be enough. We walked back to the palace hand in hand.

"You can tell me what happened, but then, it might be more boring than what I can come up with." We both whirled around. Azula leaned against a pillar, regarding us with a vaguely amused look.

'We, um, well…er…" I stammered

"First kiss, huh?" Azula twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Well, I guess it's interesting enough. Good thing the avatar's gone, or else you'd have to shoot fire at him between moments."

"Azula!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. For a sister, Azula isn't bad, but she can be annoying. She's also incalculably dangerous, but only to her enemies.

"Get used to it Zuko. You're here now, and this is the way things are going to be from now on."

I sighed. I wondered how long that would be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow!" Sokka said eagerly. We climbed off Appa, and dropped to the ground.

We climbed off Appa, and dropped to the ground. Appa grunted, and lapped water from a nearby fountain.

"Let's go exploring!" Duke said eagerly. Everyone except Sokka, Toph, and I scrambled off. Aang started to follow them.

"Aang!" I called, "Come back!" He turned around and flopped down onto the ground.

"What now?" He asked gloomily. "Can't we just…you know, explore?"

"Aang, we need to decide what happens next." Sokka said reasonably. Aang scowled.

"I FAILED guys! I'm stuck; I can't do this any longer! Did anybody notice that I failed at Ba Sing Sai, AND at the invasion? And if we stick to the original plan, I can't master all four of the elements, because in case any failed to NOTICE, a fire bending teacher isn't going to appear out of thin air!" He was yelling by then. I stood up to comfort him, when we heard a muffled thump behind Aang. He turned around.

"Oh." He said, turning pink, "I guess fire benders do pop out of thin air." For there, stood Zuko.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow!" Sokka said eagerly. We climbed off Appa, and dropped to the ground. Appa grunted, and lapped water from a nearby fountain.

"Let's go exploring!" Duke said eagerly. Everyone except Sokka, Toph, and I scrambled off. Aang started to follow them.

"Aang!" I called, "Come back!" He turned around and flopped down onto the ground.

"What now?" He asked gloomily. "Can't we just…you know, explore?"

"Aang, we need to decide what happens next." Sokka said reasonably. Aang scowled.

"I FAILED guys! I'm stuck; I can't do this any longer! Did anybody notice that I failed at Ba Sing Sai, AND at the invasion? And if we stick to the original plan, I can't master all four of the elements, because in case any failed to NOTICE, a fire bending teacher isn't going to appear out of thin air!" He was yelling by then. I stood up to comfort him, when we heard a muffled thump behind Aang. He turned around.

"Oh." He said, turning pink, "I guess fire benders do pop out of thin air." For there, stood Zuko. I felt my jaw drop. ZUKO? He was here? What on earth…

"Zuko?! What are YOU doing here?" I yelled at him, tears pooling in my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying, I had Aang now…but there was that part of me that told me that I'd never gotten over Zuko.

"Er…Hi…umm…I was just passing through…NO…I was going to ask to join you…and help fight!" He said awkwardly, looking at his feet.

"So you come back here, and after everything, after capturing Aang a bunch of times, nearly murdering a lot of us, you have the NERVE to crawl back here and beg for forgiveness?? IS THAT RIGHT ZUKO??" Toph shouted

"Er…well, yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

"I say we AirBend him to the moon!" Toph shouted.

I stepped forward quickly.

"Toph!" I said swiftly, "I think you're jumping into this too quickly."

Zuko lifted his head to look at me hopefully. I winced, remembering the sad and betrayed eyes in my dream so long ago.

"Not that I'm saying that it might not be what he deserves…" Ouch. I was feeling that even BEFORE I said it. "But still, he could mean what he's saying!" I finished, looking at Aang.

Aang shrugged.

"We'll think about it." He decided. "Zuko, go stand over by Appa while we talk." Zuko nodded, and started to pet Appa.

I looked back over my shoulder. Zuko felt my gaze, and met my eyes. I saw him mouth 'please'. I nodded. He smiled.

"So?" Aang asked. I turned my head back.

"I say we take him in, after all, Aang DOES need a Fire Bending teacher." Sokka said dubiously,

"Yeah," I chipped in, "and…he might know stuff about the Fire Lord, he's been right by all of that!"

Aang eyed me suspiciously. I had never told him exactly what had happened at Ba Sing Sai between Zuko and I, but I guess it was pretty easy to tell. After all, my hand had been on Zuko's face when Aang had…er…walked in on us. Toph snorted.

"Well, I'm up for whatever the team decides, but I STILL DON'T LIKE HIM!" I laughed at her reaction.

We turned back to Zuko.

"You can stay." Sokka announced.

"THANKYOU!" Zuko said, smiling widely, "I promise I won't let you down!"

FOUR HOURS LATER

I walked down the hallway in one of the temples. I took a deep breath when I stopped outside one of the doors. I knocked. The door opened.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, looking confused, and slightly apprehensive. I stared at my feet.

"Welcome aboard." I finally said. My eyes flickered to his face. He looked relieved, but still confused.

"Thanks." He smiled. God, I loved that smile!

"So what made you come?" I asked. Zuko's smile disappeared.

"I…I knew that what the Fire Nation was doing was wrong…And I'm sorry it took this long to realize it." He said truthfully. I met his eyes. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you came Zuko. You made the right choice." I let go of him, and walked away. His smell clung to me, and wanted our hug to remain in my memories. _NO! I can't feel this, I can't stay like this! Zuko is just a friend…and even if I wanted to be more than just friends with him…I have to stay like this…At least for Aang. _I headed for my room…and collapsed on my bed. A tear escaped. I wanted Zuko badly, Aang was all right, but he wasn't the person that really got to me, Zuko was. Zuko was always in my dreams, Aang in my realities. Now, who would I choose?

Zuko's POV


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko's POV

_Did that just happen?_ I thought, shaking my head in shock. My head was spinning as I remembered Katara's hug. My eyes clouded as I thought of Mai. She was a friend, and as much as I wish that she was truly my girlfriend, I knew that Katara was the one for me. But I had seen something between Katara and Aang. Was she with him? No, she wouldn't…she _couldn't!_ But I knew that was a bit hypocritical. I did take it up with Mai right after Katara…left. I stood up, and swallowed my messed up feelings. I was good at that, I had been having messed up feelings since I was thirteen, when my father banished me, I walked down the corridors, my boots making scraping sounds. I rounded the corner, and saw the last person I wanted to see…

"Hi Jerk Bender. How's it going?" Toph asked me, wrinkling her nose. I winced.

"Toph," I said, forcing myself to be calm, in the midst of her rudeness. "I didn't know you lived in this section."

"I like to be near my friends, and close to the earth. Hmm…_FRIENDS_…now that would be something you wouldn't understand, wouldn't it?" She yawned.

I flinched. She snickered.

"I'll just be going now…" I said lamely, and walked towards the door.

"Ooh…tetchy, aren't we? I was just trying to tell you important things about yourself. By the way…Aang wanted me to tell you that if you ever go near Katara, he'll make sure that you will somehow find a way to fly away from a long fall off the Cliffside." That was it. I whirled around.

"What the heck do you mean by that Dirt Bender?" Toph stood up.

"I've felt the way you feel about her. Your emotions speed up and slow down with your heart rate! You want to have her for your own, and part of the reason you came here was to see if Katara will still accept you! Face Zuko, you can be a decent liar, keeping all of your face features smooth, but your heart rate betrays you. You betrayed Katara; you sold her out to Azula. Well jerk, you can't have her, she hooked up with Aang! And she was pretty happy about it too. And I promise you, you aren't going to mess up our team again. Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots."

My head spun, but I jumped back with,

"Listen, I came here to help Aang. I don't care what you think, I wouldn't care if you told me the truth, but I know that you can't read minds. Good_bye_ Toph." I spun around, and left the room. Tears swam in my eyes. _How did Toph know all that??_ I asked myself. She was right; I truly wanted to know if Katara would accept me, as a friend, of course; at least, at first. But I did sell her out to Azula. So, I wasn't the best, but…I wasn't terrible, either. I was so intent on my thoughts that I ran into the wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you all right Zuko?" A worried voice asked behind me

_CRUD!! Does she have to be everywhere??_

Katara touched my shoulder, and gently spun me around.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, rubbing the bruised spot again.

"Let me see." She said, removing my hand from the spot. She brushed her cool fingertips across it and Water Bent some water to heal my bruise. When it was healed, I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "that hurt." She smiled back at me.

"Ahem?" Someone cleared their throat behind us. Katara froze, and made a face that clearly said, _NOT NOW!!_ She turned around.

"Hi Sokka…er…how's your walk so far?" Katara asked, with a falsely bright voice, and a matching smile.

"You could say it was enlightening." Sokka replied coolly, looking with disgust at me. I bristled, I was being accused. Didn't Sokka know that Katara and I didn't have that relationship anymore?

"Umm," Katara shifted uncomfortably. I felt like I wanted to get Sokka out of the room so that Katara and I would be alone again… "Well…bye guys." Katara drifted out of the hallway, and darted out into the courtyard. Sokka looked at me angrily.

"I've seen how you look at her." Sokka said quietly. "Watch it." He stalked out after Katara. I brushed my long hair from my face. What was I going to do to convince the Gaang that Katara and I weren't together?

4 hours later…

I stretched out on my back and looked up at the sky. It was an amazing view. The stars were prominent. I breathed deeply, inhaling the delicious smell of the dinner Katara had cooked earlier. Lifting my head slightly, but not so much that anyone would notice, I saw Katara drift over, and sit next to Aang. Aang smiled, and…_NOOOO!!_ He put his arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her close to him. I took a deep breath, and pretended not to notice. Katara glanced over to me, and smiled slightly. I relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned against Aang. I turned my head away, and looked anywhere that I wouldn't see the slightest trace of blue from Katara. I caught Sokka looking at me with pure hostility, and I flinched. Toph moved her foot slightly, and I felt a rock bump me hard on my back. I winced, but made no outward sign of pain. Toph looked angry. I sat up.

"I'm going to bed." I said abruptly. Katara looked at me curiously. I swept off, leaving everyone looking after me.

"Good riddance." Sokka grumbled. I started running to my room, and slammed the door when I got in. I sank onto the bed, and looked gloomily down at the floor. I knew my life was doomed to be filled with hostility, but why did it have to be this bad? I was about to start crying when a knock echoed on my door. Then I heard the voice I most wanted to hear.

"Can I come in?"


	7. Chapter 7

As a recap: The Gaang has come back from the invasion, they lost many people along with the battle. Zuko knows that he must join the Gaang to help save the world, and so he does. Next, he is accepted, mostly due to Katara. Zuko endures hardship, and anger, Sokka and Toph tell him that if he doesn't clear off from Katara, they're going to er... punish him. Happy reading!

Katara's POV

I sat down next to Aang after dinner. He put his arm around my shoulders, and drew me closer to him. Zuko looked at Aang angrily, even though Aang didn't see. I gave Zuko a small smile. He calmed down, and looked around. I noticed Sokka and Toph looking at Zuko with anger. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Zuko sat up.

"I'm going to bed." He said suddenly, and swept off.

"Good riddance." Sokka grumbled.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Sokka asked sulkily. "The guy's a jerk, no one likes him." Sokka fixed me with a patronizing stare. "You _are_ smart Katara, but don't strike up a friendship with him. He's dangerous."

"Sokka's right." Toph added. "He won't bring anything but trouble! Look what happened at Ba Sing Sai!"

"He was banished when he was thirteen! Wouldn't YOU want to return home?" I asked angrily. Toph and Sokka stared.

"Why are you defending him, Katara?" Sokka asked quietly.

"You guys are impossible!" I shouted. I stormed out of the room, leaving everyone staring after me. I slowed to a walk outside Zuko's room. I took a breath, and knocked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said in a monotone. I slipped in, and closed the door. I stood for a moment by the door, and then drifted over to the bed, and tentatively placed a hand on his back. I expected him to shrug it off, but he let it lie there. I sighed, blowing my breath out.

"They can be…difficult." I admitted. Zuko sat up straight, and stared out the window, avoiding my eyes.

"They can." He laughed.

"They'll get used to you." I assured him.

"Katara?" He asked

"Mmm?"

"How can you forgive me for Ba Sing Sai, when the others…couldn't?"

I nervously tried to think of an answer. I knew I couldn't tell him that I was missing him so badly that when he came, I needed him…

"I guess I'm just more forgiving than the others." I said, looking at the floor. Zuko gave me a weird glance, and then dropped back against his pillow. I placed both hands in my lap, and stared at him. He was peaceful with his eyes closed, his hair across his face. I brushed the strands off his face. He quivered, but didn't seem to want to tell me to stop. I heard footsteps, and stood up. Zuko sat up, and I opened the door.

"Ahh!!" Duke fell down. He had apparently been leaning against the door, listening to us.

"Duke, what ARE you doing here?" I asked sternly. Zuko stifled a snicker. Duke tried to look innocent.

"I was just…umm…resting…and my ear just HAPPENED to be against the door!" He said lamely. I laughed.

"We'll let this go, Duke, but…"

"I know, if I do it again…blah, blah, blah." Duke finished. Zuko smiled.

"Don't tell anybody, Duke." Zuko said. Duke nodded, and left the room.

"Wow," Zuko commented "do you think he'll keep his word?"

I laughed.

"If I know anything, Duke will just keep the humiliating experience of being caught eavesdropping to himself." A shadow crossed my face. "All the same, though, I better leave before anyone notices." The door was forced open with such force that it made a loud BANG against the wall.

"Too late." An icy voice pierced into my conscience.

"Crud." I muttered, for there stood Aang. Aang grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the room. I didn't resist. Aang didn't release me into we were in his room, the door was shut, and he had made me sit on the bed. Everything was quiet for a moment. Then, Aang started yelling.

"KATARA! WHAT IN THE NAME AVATAR ROKU WERE YOU _THINKING_?? HONESTLY, IF YOU THINK I'M COMPLETELY BLIND, THINK AGAIN! I'VE SEEN HOW HE LOOKS AT YOU! DON'T _ENCOURAGE_ HIM! I KNOWTHE GAANG WAS UNREASONABLE, BUT _PLEASE, _JUST TRY TO IGNORE THEM!! IF ZUKO CAN LIVE WITH EXILE, THAN HE CAN LIVE WITH A FEW BARBED COMMENTS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY??" He was sobbing by the end. I drew him down next to me. He pulled away, and put his head in his hands.

"Aang…" I said quietly. Aang didn't move. "AANG! Zuko and I are just friends. We aren't anything; we're…nothing, nothing at all."

"Katara," Aang laughed weakly, "I can guess well enough what happened in the crystal cave. But, will you…?" He trailed off.

I sighed. But somehow…I knew that Aang deserved the truth.

"We were both prisoners in the cave. Zuko…I treated him like the enemy until…" I stopped. Could I do it?

"Until what?" Aang whispered urgently.

"He changed…I could feel it in my soul. I knew he felt it too…we were drawn to each other. I loved him, Aang. I won't lie to you about that. I knew we were meant for each other then. But then…he was so confused, Aang…I can feel that there's a pain that I can't heal. He hurt himself going over to Azula. I felt him heal a little when he came back here."

"The nightmare you had…ages ago…?" Aang asked. I knew which one.

"That was one of the worst. He saw you and me kissing, and he was…heartbroken. He couldn't stand it Aang! It killed me to see him like that." I finished, wondering if I had hurt Aang by telling him all of this. Aang was still. He lifted his head, and looked at me sadly.

"I love you Katara. And nothing anyone can say to me will ever change that. I know you don't feel exactly the same…but you know I'll always be there for you. And if Zuko feels the same way you feel about him, I know I won't stand a chance. But I won't stand in your way." He sounded sadder than I had ever heard him.

"Aang…" I said, stepping towards him.

"Just go."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a REALLY short chapter, but it is WICKED important! It shows very clearly the relationships of this story, so far. Enjoy!

Aang's POV

"Just go." I barely whispered the words. Katara backed out, and stopped for a moment.

"Thank you Aang." She said softly. It was those three words that tore me apart. It meant that she wasn't joking about loving Zuko. She really meant it. When the door was shut, and I could hear Katara's footsteps recede, I buried my head under my pillow. I didn't know what to do…But if there was just one thing I knew, I knew that Katara and I would never be the same anymore. _'I should have KNOWN about what she felt about Zuko! It was so damn OBVIOUS, what with her nightmares, and dreams, why didn't I see it?' _I thought angrily. I tried to pretend that I was mad at Katara, but I knew, deep inside, that I was mad at myself, for expecting Katara to always stay with me…she wouldn't have. And here was the proof, right in front of my eyes. I sighed, and sat up. In the bathroom connected to my room, I washed my face, removing any trace of the tears. I walked out, and went over to a secluded corner of the Temple. I looked down onto the cliff. There was something MOVING down there! I looked closer. _'Hey is that…'_ I thought…

"CRUD!!" I yelled. Combustion Man, as Sokka called him, was after us. The assassin that had a fire-shooting eye in the middle of his forehead, and worse, he wanted to murder ME.

"Guys!" I yelled, running down to where everyone was sitting in the courtyard. "Guys! Combustion Man is HERE!" Fifty Fire Benders couldn't have provided a better response. Sokka went for his boomerang, Toph went for her meteor bracelet, and Katara and Zuko stood at the ready.

"Ahh!" Sokka yelled, C.M had just pointed a blast at him. Zuko snuck around the back. Toph used the direct approached, and was knocked out in a blast. I tried to get at him, but he brushed my attacks aside like they were nothing but air…which they were. Katara managed to get in a giant wave, which knocked him off balance so Zuko could…_'she's working directly with Zuko.'_ I thought with horror. Zuko pushed C.M, and somehow managed to get him off balance, but then Zuko fell…

"Zuko!" Katara yelled in horror. In an act of instinct, I got him, but then C.M came down to our level. We all staved him off…until Zuko got into a position where he was vulnerable. I was about to help him when I froze, and pulled my hand back. This was the person that took Katara away from me, and haunted her dreams. The one she was drawn to. Not me. She would never love me. I stepped back.

"Aang, PLEASE!!" Katara shouted. C.M didn't miss a beat. His blow missed by a fraction, but it was enough to hurt Zuko. I couldn't believe what I'd done…Katara ran down to them. She froze water into a stretcher-shape, and put Zuko on it. Seeing the unconscious forms of Sokka and Toph, she created two more stretchers, and carted them off to the section that we called the 'Hospital Wing'. We didn't speak. I knew Katara was really mad at me for not trying to save Zuko. It wasn't like I liked the jerk, anyway.

Katara laid Zuko, Toph, and Sokka on beds. She didn't look at me.

"You said you wouldn't hold it against him." She said emotionlessly.

I froze, that wasn't a Katara statement. It was so cold…

"He could have DIED Aang. Is that what you wanted? That was below you. He was less than three feet from you, and you could have helped him. You need him to teach you Fire Bending." She reminded me. I was still in shock of her cold tone.

"But…but…Katara…" I stammered.

"You can say I'm being unreasonable. I'm not. Zuko and I don't have a relationship. We used to, and that was it. It ended. Aang…I love you, but I can have our relationship be the same after I saw you step aside to


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Larka here, and THIS is two different chapters in one, because you really can't have one without the other...yada yada yada. Happy Reading!

Aang's POV

"Just go." I barely whispered the words. Katara backed out, and stopped for a moment.

"Thank you Aang." She said softly. It was those three words that tore me apart. It meant that she wasn't joking about loving Zuko. She really meant it. When the door was shut, and I could hear Katara's footsteps recede, I buried my head under my pillow. I didn't know what to do…But if there was just one thing I knew, I knew that Katara and I would never be the same anymore. _'I should have KNOWN about what she felt about Zuko! It was so damn OBVIOUS, what with her nightmares, and dreams, why didn't I see it?' _I thought angrily. I tried to pretend that I was mad at Katara, but I knew, deep inside, that I was mad at myself, for expecting Katara to always stay with me…she wouldn't have. And here was the proof, right in front of my eyes. I sighed, and sat up. In the bathroom connected to my room, I washed my face, removing any trace of the tears. I walked out, and went over to a secluded corner of the Temple. I looked down onto the cliff. There was something MOVING down there! I looked closer. _'Hey is that…'_ I thought…

"CRUD!!" I yelled. Combustion Man, as Sokka called him, was after us. The assassin that had a fire-shooting eye in the middle of his forehead, and worse, he wanted to murder ME.

"Guys!" I yelled, running down to where everyone was sitting in the courtyard. "Guys! Combustion Man is HERE!" Fifty Fire Benders couldn't have provided a better response. Sokka went for his boomerang, Toph went for her meteor bracelet, and Katara and Zuko stood at the ready.

"Ahh!" Sokka yelled, C.M had just pointed a blast at him. Zuko snuck around the back. Toph used the direct approached, and was knocked out in a blast. I tried to get at him, but he brushed my attacks aside like they were nothing but air…which they were. Katara managed to get in a giant wave, which knocked him off balance so Zuko could…_'she's working directly with Zuko.'_ I thought with horror. Zuko pushed C.M, and somehow managed to get him off balance, but then Zuko fell…

"Zuko!" Katara yelled in horror. In an act of instinct, I got him, but then C.M came down to our level. We all staved him off…until Zuko got into a position where he was vulnerable. I was about to help him when I froze, and pulled my hand back. This was the person that took Katara away from me, and haunted her dreams. The one she was drawn to. Not me. She would never love me. I stepped back.

"Aang, PLEASE!!" Katara shouted. C.M didn't miss a beat. His blow missed by a fraction, but it was enough to hurt Zuko. I couldn't believe what I'd done…Katara ran down to them. She froze water into a stretcher-shape, and put Zuko on it. Seeing the unconscious forms of Sokka and Toph, she created two more stretchers, and carted them off to the section that we called the 'Hospital Wing'. We didn't speak. I knew Katara was really mad at me for not trying to save Zuko. It wasn't like I liked the jerk, anyway.

Katara laid Zuko, Toph, and Sokka on beds. She didn't look at me.

"You said you wouldn't hold it against him." She said emotionlessly.

I froze, that wasn't a Katara statement. It was so cold…

"He could have DIED Aang. Is that what you wanted? That was below you. He was less than three feet from you, and you could have helped him. You need him to teach you Fire Bending." She reminded me. I was still in shock of her cold tone.

"But…but…Katara…" I stammered.

"You can say I'm being unreasonable. I'm not. Zuko and I don't have a relationship. We used to, and that was it. It ended. Aang…I love you, but I can have our relationship be the same after I saw you step aside to let Combustion Man murder someone. Call yourself an avatar?" Her eyes were narrowed into slits, and her voice was colder than the most frozen ice, and carried an edge sharper than a dagger. I flinched. She started healing the other's wounds. Duke, Haru, and Taw (the kid from the Northern Air Temples) walked in. They all saw what happened, and it looked like they'd heard our conversation.

"I don't suppose there's any point in asking what happened." Haru said eventually. No one answered him. "Never mind, then." Haru muttered eventually. I watched Katara heal Sokka, then Toph, and watched as she hesitated next to Zuko. Her eyes darted around the room, to everyone watching her. Her hand darted to Zuko's face, almost like she couldn't help herself. She started to heal him. When she had healed everything she looked at the scar left by his father. She brushed her fingers across it,

"He said that the scar was a part of him." She whispered.

"Then heal it." I said bitterly. Katara shook her head.

"I'll leave that up to him." She said. She pulled a chair over next to Zuko and stared into his face. I knew I was deliberately being shunned. I took the hint, and left the room.

Katara's POV

I watched Aang leave. I felt slightly guilty after I yelled at him, but I was mad at him. Duke tugged the others after Aang. Everything was silent. I memorized Zuko's face. He smiled in his sleep, and I traced his lips. He sighed. I put his head against my chest. It was typical that Sokka just HAD to wake up then.

"Katara?" He slurred sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"What happened? And…aw _Katara!_" He said angrily,

"What?"

"Are you still with Aang?"

"Umm…I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"Listen, when you were umm…out…Aang let Zuko get hit by Combustion Man. He was three inches away!" I said angrily.

"Still, Zuko isn't…"

"Shut up Sokka!" Sokka stared at me with openmouthed surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be UNDERSTANDING! Anybody that would stand aside as C.M attacked someone is terrible! I'm just going to ignore him!" I said harshly, my eyes sweeping over Zuko's face again. Sokka left the room, announcing that he felt fine. When Toph woke up, she did the same. Apprehensive, I waited for Zuko to wake. To pass the time, I sang softly, and stared out the window.

_I need you,_

_Like water, _

_Like breath, _

_Like rain, _

_I need you, _

_Like Mercy from up in the Sky, _

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me on…_

_I need you!_

_I need you, _

_Like Water, _

_Like Breath, _

_Like Rain, _

_I need you…_

_Oh yes I do…_

I breathed out, and closed my eyes, the song swimming in my head. A tear escaped from my eyes, and fell onto Zuko's face. I brushed it off. He moved slightly in my arms, but otherwise stayed still.

_I need you…_

_Oh, yes I do…_

I shook my head. I wondered what Zuko's reaction would be if he woke up now. _Probably, he would be shocked to wake up in my arms._ I thought gloomily.

_Like water, _

_Like breath, _

_Like rain, _

_I need you…_

I was lost, and scared. I needed someone to hold onto. I didn't, not anymore.

_Like Mercy up from the Sky, _

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me on…_

I don't know what to do… Why wouldn't anyone understand?

_I need you… _

_Oh, yes I do…_

I shook the song out of my head as something registered. Zuko was waking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys! LOL, I had to write the ending to this chapter twice, because my computer didn't save. That took a long time. This is the last chapter. 'Sob' I'm going to write a sequel, but it might not be up for a while. Grr. More info on the sequel at the bottom, because I don't won't to ruin the ending of this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Zuko's POV

The first thing I heard was the song sung by the angel.

_I need you,_

_Like water, _

_Like breath, _

_Like rain, _

_I need you, _

_Like Mercy from up in the Sky, _

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me on…_

_I need you!_

_I need you, _

_Like Water, _

_Like Breath, _

_Like Rain, _

_I need you…_

_Oh yes I do…_

The second thing I realized was that there were arms around me. I looked up to see who was singing, and saw Katara. She was staring out the window, and she didn't see me. She sighed, and began crying. A tear fell on my cheek, and I closed my eyes while she brushed it off. She closed her eyes, and looked like she was thinking. I decided that it was time to wake up. I stirred, and began to sit up. Katara gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Hi." She said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible. I'm sore everywhere." I yawned, and stretched.

"Figures," Katara said, "You were very nearly hit by C.M."

"Well, I'll get better." I said vaguely, looking around. "Didn't Sokka and Toph get injured too?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said angrily.

_Was she mad at ME?!_

"Er…Katara, what exactly…?"

"Zuko…they think we have a relationship. We don't…but they are mad at us anyway. They think I should be with Aang. But after…" Her voice trembled, and a tear shone in her eyes.

"After what?" I whispered, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Zuko, I…I almost saw you killed. Aang didn't help you. I thought I knew him…but…I didn't!" She murmured, looking into my eyes sadly. I was mesmerized by those eyes…deep blue pools, the eyes of an angel.

"It's going to be okay, Katara, don't worry." I pulled her against my chest, and pressed my face into her brown hair.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, staring up at me.

"For what?"

"For Ba Sing Sai."

"Ka_tara_! Honestly, if THAT was anybody's fault, it was mine. Honestly, If I hadn't been so annoyingly selfish, than…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well…wait, what…?"

"I meant…I'm sorry that Aang walked in on us."

_Oh God, She's just so damn GOOD. _A smile played on my face.

"Shall we finish what we started?" I asked, grinning.

She drew me close, and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled her hand up to my cheek, like it had been on that fateful day. She tangled her fingers in my hair, and closed her eyes. It was like seeing her for the first time. I never realized that she was SO beautiful. She had light smattering of freckles that you didn't notice unless you were this close to her. It felt like absolute heaven, and I hoped that she was enjoying this as much as I was. We finally pulled back after what seemed like ages. She leaned in against my chest, and I stroked her hair. She started to sing softly.

_I need you,_

_Like water, _

_Like breath, _

_Like rain, _

_I need you, _

_Like Mercy from up in the Sky, _

_There's a freedom in your arms that carries me on…_

_I need you!_

_I need you, _

_Like Water, _

_Like Breath, _

_Like Rain, _

_I need you…_

She sang in a perfect, melodious voice, and I finished the lullaby.

"_Oh, yes I do…"_ I sang quietly. She looked at me with love in her eyes. I stared back, and continued stroking her hair.

"I love you." I murmured into her ear. She smiled.

"You know what Zuko?" She asked, "I love you too."

**Aww...wasn't that CUTE?? Awright, the sequel is going to be about Katara's kid...and Aang's too! LOL, I think I'm going to enjoy writing this. You can thank Dictionizzuh for the idea, it came from her story Forbidden. Way to go Dictionizzuh! Bye!**


End file.
